It Is You
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Inspired by the song It Is You I Have Loved, this is a love story featuring Robert Romano.
1. Chapter 1

It Is You

By Melissa Larkin

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, though I wish I did. However, the characters of Sara Lewis and Melanie Malucci are all mine.

Robert Romano was far from happy. How on earth could he be, after breaking his arm in a freak accident? Slipping on wet pavement during one of Chicago's fierce rainstorms had sent this brilliant surgeon into physical therapy. Robert hoped and prayed that he would be able to use his left arm again to operate. His life was all about being a surgeon, about saving others. He had nothing else to show for it: no wife, no children. Only his beloved dog, Gretel and his close relationships with his mother, Mary and brother, Anthony.

With a sigh, Robert pushed open the door to County's physical therapy room. He looked around for his therapist, Sara Lewis. They'd been working together for a month now, and he had to admit that Sara was the one bright spot in all of the hard work he'd endured. She was first cousins with ER doctor Susan Lewis-Greene and Robert could see they were both alike in their fun, laid-back demeanor, and of course, the famous Lewis green eyes. Sara walked over to Robert and pushed her shoulder-length red hair back.

"You're early," she said with her usual bright smile.

"Well, it's not like I had any operations to perform," Robert replied. Sara was used to his self-deprecating attitude and took it in stride.

"Yes, but that's why you're here. And your arm's much better than it was a month ago," Sara reasoned.

"You're right, as always," Robert said with a laugh.

"Let's get to work on some stretching," Sara began. "It'll be good for your muscles."

"Okay, boss," Robert responded. He noticed how relaxed he felt around Sara. It must be because of her attitude, he thought to himself. Susan's the same way. Definitely a good Lewis quality.

Sara began to help Robert with exercises on his arm. "So, how was dinner with your mom?" she asked.

"Fun," Robert said. "Anthony and his wife came over with the kids. I'll have to show you their new pictures when we're done."

"I can't wait to see them," Sara said. "How old are his kids?"

"Ella is six and Joseph is two," Robert said.

"Six, huh? It's a good age," Sara said softly.

Robert noticed a look of sadness on Sara's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Sara brushed off. "I'm just tired."

"That's not it," Robert replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sara stated firmly. There were a few tense moments of silence between the pair.

"So, do you have siblings? I don't think I've ever asked," Robert said, desperate for Sara to talk to him once more.

"I have an older brother, Tom. He lives in Houston," Sara responded.

"Are you close?"

"Pretty much," Sara said.

"Any sisters?" Robert inquired. He felt Sara tense up once more.

"No," Sara said with sadness in her voice. She brushed some stray wisps of hair out of her face. "Um, I think we should work with the weights now." Sara turned and began to walk away.

Robert followed her and gently placed his hand on her back. Sara turned around, surprised. Robert spoke softly. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Sara looked into his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. "Are you busy after this? I don't have any patients for a couple of hours."

"Besides all of the surgeries I have to perform?" Robert replied with a laugh. "No, I'm free."

"Okay," Sara said. "Thanks." She handed him a small weight. "Let's see how you do with this."

Robert and Sara continued the therapy session without the banter they usually engaged in, but the awkwardness has disappeared.

000000000000000000000000

A while later, Sara and Robert strolled through a nearby park. It was now mid-April and the weather was warmer, the flowers and trees in bloom. The pair sat on a bench for a few quiet moments. Robert patiently waited for Sara to begin.

"I um, I wasn't totally honest with you earlier," Sara began. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Robert assured her.

"I did have a sister," Sara admitted slowly. "Her name was Erin, and she died when she was six years old. I was twelve."

"I'm so sorry," Robert sympathized. "How did she die?"

"She um, was born with a heart defect," Sara softly replied. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. "The doctors didn't think she'd live to her first birthday, but you know us Lewis women - you can't keep us down." Robert smiled for a moment, thinking of how right Sara was. "So anyway, she underwent quite a few operations over her six years, and after the last one, the doctors said they'd done all they could. She wasn't even expected to make it to a year old, so I believed them. It's why I wanted to help others, too."

"I understand," Robert said gently as he rest his hand on Sara's back.

"Erin died at home, and after the funeral, my parents and brother just shut down," Sara said, the tears falling down her face. "I wanted to talk about her, to keep her memory alive, but Tom said it would make Mom and Dad upset." Sara wiped her eyes and looked at Robert. "So this is the most I've talked about her in twenty years."

"Come here," Robert replied as he wrapped his arms around Sara. She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed. "It's okay." Robert soothed Sara as she let twenty years of tears escape her eyes. He rubbed her back and spoke gently to her. "It's all right."

Robert had his own fears, that he'd never be the excellent surgeon he'd been just months before. Sure, he was still the Chief of Staff, but he wanted to be able to operate again. And there was one other matter that worried him, but only because he wasn't sure if it was reciprocated.

That matter?

He'd fallen completely in love with Sara Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

It Is You 

By Melissa Larkin

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, but I do own the characters of Sara and Erin Lewis, and Melanie Malucci.

Author's Note: Yes, this is a romantic Romano fic. I felt that he never really had anything good happen to him, so you're going to see a new side of Romano. He's happier and a lot nicer, but still the same old Robert Romano we all love. Enjoy the story and feedback is always welcomed!

Two weeks had passed since Sara and Robert's trip to the park, and neither had mentioned this incident. Robert had sent flowers to Sara at her office the day before and now, as he approached the door to the physical therapy room, wondered if it had been a good idea.

He pushed open the door and walked inside. Sara's face lit up when she saw Robert and she walked over to him. "Thank you," she said quietly. "They were beautiful."

"You're welcome," Robert replied as a wave of relief washed over him. "I'm glad you liked them."

"It made my day," Sara confessed. "It really meant a lot that you did that. Thank you again."

Robert blushed. He was beyond happy that Sara had liked the flowers, but wondered if she saw them just as a sign of friendship or as something more. Please be something more, he prayed silently.

"Well, shall we get down to work?" Robert asked as he cleared his throat. Damn nervous habit, he thought.

"Let's do it!" Sara said, and Robert was glad to see her enthusiasm was back. They began with stretching exercises on Robert's left arm. Robert loved the feel of Sara's soft hands on his arm but tried hard to hide his delighted expression.

"So, I assisted with some surgeries this week," he said. "It felt great to be back in the OR."

"That's wonderful!" Sara replied. "You're going to operate again soon, Robert. I believe in you."

"Thank you," Robert said gently. He and Sara locked their gaze on each other for a long moment, and it was as though nobody else existed in the room, or even the world, for that matter.

"Robert," Sara whispered.

Robert moved his hand and brushed a stray piece of Sara's hair back. "There," he said. "It was in your face."

"Thanks," Sara replied. She looked around the room at that moment and snapped back into reality. "We should, um, get back to work."

"Yeah, we should," Robert said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

Sara heard the sadness in Robert's voice and wanted nothing more at that moment than to wrap her arms around him. "Will you go somewhere with me when we're done here? I have a quick break."

I'd go anywhere with you, Robert thought. He nodded and replied "Yeah, okay."

"Good," Sara began, "because I think we need to talk."

Dread filled every inch of Robert's body. Usually 'we need to talk' was code for 'it's over, I don't like you in that way.' Robert swallowed hard and nodded.

"Okay," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

000000000000000000000000

Sara opened the door and Robert looked at her. "The hospital chapel?"

Sara nodded. "Yep. I come here when I need to think, or pray. I feel closer to God here." Sara walked over to a pew in the middle of the room. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine," Robert said, and thought to himself, 'Let's get the dumping over with.'

They sat on the pews and Sara stared straight ahead for a moment. Robert let her ready herself for what she had to say.

"There's something happening here, between us," Sara finally said. "And it's gone way beyond patient and physical therapist. I think it's beyond friendship, too."

Robert seized the chance and took Sara's hand in his. "I know," he replied.

Sara stared at her hand in Robert's and took a few deep breaths. "Robert, I'm a virgin. And if we're going to be together, you have to respect that I made a promise to God when I was in college that I'd remain one until I'm married. And being a Christian is very important to me." Sara looked up at Robert and saw a huge grin on his face. "What?"

"You want us to be together?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Sara replied. "Don't you?"

"Uh, of course!" Robert said.

"Good," Sara said as she settled back into the pew. "I had feelings for you for a while, but today, in the therapy room…and just now, I knew it when you took my hand and I didn't want you to ever let go." Robert put one arm around Sara. "When did you know?"

"I was attracted to you when we first met," Robert began. "But I really knew it a couple of weeks ago in the park."

"When I told you about Erin?"

"And you began to cry," Robert said. "And I held you and just wanted to take all of your pain away. I knew then that I had very strong feelings for you."

"I was rambling and crying and you decided then that I'm the girl for you?" Sara smiled as she tucked her head into Robert's shoulder. "You're a keeper, Robert Romano."

"So the age difference doesn't bother you?" Robert asked tentatively.

"No, why would it? I'm thirty-two and you're forty-two. Ten years is nothing," Sara said. "The no sex until marriage doesn't bother you?"

"Not one bit," Robert said as he ran his fingers through Sara's hair. "I respect you considerably for that."

"Thank you," Sara replied as she laced her fingers through Robert's.

"You're my therapist for two more weeks," Robert stated. "I think that once we're done, I should take you out on an official first date."

"I have to wait two weeks?" Sara asked.

"I don't think the hospital is too keen on doctors dating their patients," Robert informed her with a smile.

"But I'm not a doctor," Sara began. "All right, I get it. I'll wait. Begrudgingly, I may add."

"And," Robert added, "I'm not going to kiss you until our first date."

"Not at all?" Sara said with a pout. Robert laughed, leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Okay, it's a start."

Robert's expression turned meaningful and he looked into Sara's green eyes. "Sara, I think this is very special, what we're starting here. I want to do it right. I want to court you, to take you out and show you how important you are to me."

"Court me? You're a romantic," Sara said as she snuggled into Robert's arms. "My guy is a romantic."

"I like that," Robert replied. "So you're my girl?"

"You bet," Sara responded. She looked at Robert's watch. "I only have twenty minutes until I have to get back."

"Do you have to do anything before then?" Robert inquired.

"Nope," Sara said. "Nothing at all. Just be with you." Robert felt there was nothing else to say, and kissed Sara's head again.

000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Robert walked Sara to her apartment. They stopped at the door and Sara unlocked it.

"I'll call you later," Robert said.

"And we can talk about our first date?" Sara asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, we can," Robert replied. It was going to be hard not kissing her for two weeks, he thought to himself.

"I never once wanted our therapy sessions to go by slowly," Sara began, "but now I do. I want these two weeks to be over!"

"Me, too," Robert said as he drew Sara closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Robert replied. They both leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

"I don't want to let you go," Sara whispered.

"I know," Robert said. "It'll be worth the wait. Trust me."

"I do," Sara said as she leaned back. "I trust you."

"I trust you," Robert responded. "Now get into your apartment before I start kissing you and believe me, I won't be able to stop."

Sara laughed. "Oh, like I'd tell you to?" She opened her apartment door. "Okay, I'm going." Sara stepped into her apartment and turned to Robert. "I'm happy that you're my guy."

"And you're my girl," he said. Sara gently kissed Robert's cheek, not far from his lips. "Oh, yes, very happy."

"I thought so," Sara replied with a grin. "One more hug?"

"Absolutely." Robert hugged Sara once more and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Strawberry, he thought. It's perfect for her.

Sara reluctantly broke from the hug and sighed. "I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Yes, you will," Robert stated. "And don't forget to lock your door."

"I never forget," Sara responded. "But I like that you're looking out for me."

"For my girl? Anything," Robert answered. He leaned in and gently kissed Sara's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sara said. "Sweet dreams." She quietly closed the door and Robert waited to hear it lock, then walked off, a huge grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It Is You 

By Melissa Larkin

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, but the character of Sara Lewis is my creation. The song mentioned here (and that inspired this fan fiction) is "It Is You (I Have Loved)" by Dana Glover and is available on the "Shrek" soundtrack.

The clock on the wall of County's physical therapy room seemed to tick by as slowly as it possibly could. Both Sara and Robert continued to sneak glances as they waited for Robert's last official therapy session to be over.

Within the past two months, Robert and Sara's relationship had progressed from that of physical therapist and patient to friendship to a blossoming romance. Robert, who had originally felt his broken arm would keep him from continuing his work as a surgeon, found a hidden blessing from the grueling therapy he had to endure.

And he was taken that hidden blessing on their very first date tonight.

Sara glanced at the clock once more. "Just four more minutes," she reported.

"May they go by as fast as four minutes possibly can," Robert joked. Sara smiled at him and his heart melted. He'd fallen head over heels in love with this woman, in such a short amount of time.

"Where are you taking me tonight?" Sara inquired.

"Somewhere very special," Robert began. "The Lakeview Inn."

"I love that place!" Sara squealed. "I've only been there with my family, though, never on a date."

"Then I've picked the right place," Robert said. He looked up at the clock. "Two minutes left."

"And we aren't doing anything except staring at the clock," Sara laughed.

"Ahh, my arm's all healed, thanks to you," Robert stated. He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Sara. "I can't wait for tonight."

"What time are you picking me up?"

"Our reservations are for seven, so six-thirty? Is that okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," Sara replied. She looked at the clock a final time and grinned. "Time's up."

"Finally," Robert sighed. He leaned forward and kissed Sara gently on the forehead. "Thank you for everything. I know I couldn't have gotten through all of this without you."

"You're welcome," Sara answered.

Robert rose from his seat, took Sara's hand, and they walked to the door. "I'll see you tonight," he said as he hugged Sara.

"I'll be waiting," Sara replied. She quickly kissed Robert's cheek. "Now let me get back to work," she added with a laugh.

"Six-thirty," Robert reminded her, then turned to walk off. Sara watched him, the smile on her face growing wider by the minute.

000000000000000000000000

The doorbell rang at exactly 6:30 that night, and Sara opened it to find Robert dressed in a suit and tie.

"Wow, look at you!" she exclaimed.

Robert took in the beautiful vision in front of him. Sara was dressed in a blue sleeveless dress, and her red hair was pulled back into a French twist. Tiny diamond earrings hung from her ears.

"You're beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Thank you," Sara replied.

"Oh, these are for you," Robert began. He handed Sara a bouquet of white daisies. "I know you love daisies."

"I do, thank you," Sara said. "Come in while I put these in some water." Sara walked over to the kitchen, found a vase, filled it with water and carefully arranged the flowers. "They're gorgeous."

"So are you," Robert stated. He offered his hand to Sara. "Shall we?"

Sara took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Let's get this first date started," she grinned. Sara picked up her purse and a sweater and the pair exited the apartment.

000000000000000000000000

A while later, at the Lakeview Inn, Sara and Robert were seated at a corner table. They had been talking since the moment they left Sara's apartment.

"You're part Italian too?" Robert said happily. "I never would've guessed it."

"I'm Italian on both sides, actually," Sara responded. "And both of my parents are Irish, and my dad's part English too."

"My mom's from Ireland," Robert said. "She came to the States when she was fourteen."

"Wow, I'd love to hear her stories from Ireland." Sara took a sip of her wine. "And dinner was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Robert reached across the table and took Sara's hand. "I'm having such an incredible time tonight."

"So am I," Sara said. Music began to play and Robert rose from his seat.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Robert pulled Sara's seat out for her and took her hand. The couple walked to the dance floor. Sara wrapped her arms around Robert's neck as they began to dance.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth  
In your eyes_

What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

Sara rested her head against Robert's shoulder as she listened to the words of the song. Her heart began to beat faster as the meaning sunk in and she realized how much she was falling in love with Robert.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
And it is you I have loved all along

There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all along

Robert closed his eyes and knew, at that moment, that Sara was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was as though the song being played had been written specifically for them.

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face_

There's no more a mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along

The song ended and Sara and Robert continued to hold each other. After a few moments they broke apart and looked at each other.

"That was such a beautiful song," Sara said.

"It was," Robert quietly answered. He had a jumble of emotions at that moment. Part of him wanted to tell Sara how much he loved her, but his realistic side reminded him that it was their first date and he couldn't rush things.

"Did you want to leave?" Sara asked.

"No, unless you did. Are you in the mood for dessert?" Robert took Sara's hand as they walked back to their table.

"I just want to be alone with you," Sara admitted. Robert smiled and signaled to the waiter, who brought their check.

000000000000000000000000

Sara and Robert approached Sara's apartment door. They knew their long-awaited kiss was just seconds away. Sara turned to Robert and smiled.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Yes," Robert said. He reached up and stroked Sara's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Sara." Robert placed his hand on Sara's cheek, leaned in, and gently kissed her lips.

Sara responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Robert. They parted a minute later Sara unlocked her door.

"Make yourself at home," she said. Sara slipped off her heels and walked to her stereo. Robert took off his suit jacket and tie and placed them on the sofa.

"What are you looking for?" Robert asked as he approached Sara. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I'm pretty sure I have the song that we danced to on a CD," Sara said. She looked through her CD collection and held up her hand. "I was right!" Sara popped the CD into the stereo and turned around to face Robert. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to," Robert answered. The music began to play and Sara and Robert held each other closely. The words went straight to their hearts, and they knew this would always be their song.

Robert leaned in to kiss Sara, and they continued to sway to the music, their arms enveloped around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It Is You 

By Melissa Larkin

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. The characters of Sara Lewis and Melanie Malucci are my creation.

Sara was sound asleep, dreaming that she and Robert were dancing in a garden. Moonlight shone from the sky above them and the stars lit up the sky. A phone began to ring in Sara's dream. Or was it in reality?

Sara groaned and looked at the clock. Seven a.m. Who on earth was calling her now? Robert knew she didn't have to be in work until eleven, and he wouldn't think of waking her up. The phone rang again and Sara groggily reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" she muttered as she rested her head on the pillow.

"Sara? It's Melanie. I have the most exciting news!" Sara's cousin and best friend, Melanie, exclaimed.

"And you had to call me at seven a.m. to share it?" Sara frowned.

"Yes. I'm pregnant!" Melanie cheered.

Sara sat straight up in bed. "You are?!"

"Yeah, I just took a pregnancy test and it was positive!" Melanie sat on her bed. "I can't believe it! Dave and I have talked about starting a family, and now I'm pregnant."

"You should go to the doctor just to make sure," Sara reasoned. "Those pregnancy tests aren't always 100 percent accurate."

"I took three of them," Melanie admitted. "Two yesterday and one just before I called you. Trust me, I'm pregnant."

"Wow," Sara said. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her messy ponytail out of its elastic holder. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Melanie replied. "And I know it's early, but will you be my baby's godmother?"

"Mel, of course! I'd be honored to!" Sara rested against her headboard. "Are you and Dave telling many people right now?"

"Just our parents, Callie, you, and Susan and Mark," Melanie said. "And you can tell Robert, too."

"Okay," Sara said as a smile grew on her face. "I'm going to meet him for a late lunch at 2."

"Yeah, like you'll eat anything. You'll be too busy kissing!" Melanie teased.

"Oh, there will be plenty of kissing going on, trust me," Sara responded. "I really care about him."

"And Dave said Robert's a completely different person since he's met you," Melanie began. "He's in a much better mood."

"Susan said the same thing to me," Sara said.

"I'm going to let you get back to sleep. I'm sure you were dreaming about Robert," Melanie joked.

"Okay. Congratulations again, and I love you!"

"Love you too! Bye!" Melanie and Sara hung up, and Sara snuggled under the covers and hoped to return to the wonderful dream she'd just been having.

000000000000000000000000

That afternoon, at County General, Sara walked down the hall to Robert's office. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

Robert opened the door, smiled at Sara, then grabbed her and kissed her. Sara wrapped her arms around Robert and returned the kiss. She began to pull away to tell Robert her news about Melanie, but Robert tugged her back towards him and continued to kiss his girlfriend.

"Mm, stop kissing me," Sara said with a giggle.

Robert, stunned, looked at Sara. "Why? Don't you like my kisses?"

"Oh, sweetie, I love them, trust me," Sara confessed. "But I have really fantastic news!"

"Then sit down and tell me," Robert instructed. He took Sara's hand and led her to the sofa. He closed his office door and gave Sara his full attention.

"Okay, before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Sara began.

"I promise," Robert said, crossing his heart.

"Melanie's pregnant! She and Dave are going to have a baby!" Sara exclaimed.

Robert's face broke out into a smile. "Hey, that is fantastic news!"

"She and Dave are only telling their parents, Callie, and Susan and Mark," Sara said. "And obviously me, too," she finished with a laugh. "And Melanie wants me to be the baby's godmother!"

"Lucky baby," Robert remarked.

"I was so happy that I didn't mind her calling and interrupting the dream I was having," Sara stated.

"And what was this dream about?" Robert asked.

Sara sat on his lap and leaned in. "You and me, dancing in the moonlight."

"Well, we're going to have to do that sometime and make your dream come true." Robert kissed Sara, then pulled away. "Wait, two questions first."

"Shoot," Sara replied.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I thought I'd make pasta for us," Robert offered.

"Definitely!" Sara grinned. "And what was the second question?"

"Can we start kissing again?"

Sara looked at the expression on Robert's face - it was both serious and hopeful - and stifled a laugh. "Of course," she said, and Robert kissed her.

000000000000000000000000

Sara searched through Robert's DVD collection after dinner. The couple had just finished drying the dishes and were going to relax and watch a movie.

"You have a great movie selection here," Sara said. "A lot of classics."

"Pick whatever you want," Robert offered.

Sara paused in her search and smiled. "You don't!" She turned to Robert and held up a movie. "You do! You have 'Chocolat' in your collection!"

Robert smiled. "It's a terrific movie," he replied.

"It's my favorite!" Sara stood up and popped the DVD into the player. She and Robert stretched out on the sofa together and were soon swept up into Juliette Binoche and Johnny Depp's love story in 1950s France.

000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, Robert awoke to find Sara asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep for a moment, then tugged on a blanket that rested across the back of the sofa. After covering Sara with it, Robert reached for the remote and turned off the television. He closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

000000000000000000000000

The sunlight shone through the living room windows as Sara slowly woke. After a second to recognize her surroundings, she turned and watched Robert sleep. A tender smile crossed her face and she stroked his cheek. Robert opened his eyes and beamed at Sara. He looked into her mesmerizing green eyes and knew that no better moment would be at hand.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Sara gazed into Robert's gentle, caring blue eyes and knew she felt the same way. "I love you, too," she replied. Their declaration of love was sealed with a tender, romantic kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

It Is You 

By Melissa Larkin

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. The characters of Sara Lewis and Melanie Malucci are my own creation.

On a sunny June afternoon, Sara gathered at her cousin Susan Greene's home with Melanie, Abby Lockhart-Kovac and Sara's fourteen-year-old cousin, Susie. The group sat at the kitchen table, eating lunch.

"This is the first real day out I've had in a while," Abby commented.

"Do you miss Luka and Joe?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have some time with the girls," Abby replied with a smile. She and her husband, Luka Kovac, recently had their first child together, a son they named Joe.

Melanie filled her salad bowl and turned to Susan. "This is delicious," she remarked.

"Thanks," Susan responded. Susie checked her watch and stood up. "Where are you going?" Susan asked her daughter.

"Library!" Susie exclaimed. She ran to the front foyer and grabbed her backpack.

"The library?" Abby asked. "But the school year's over."

"Yes, but now I have time to read all the books I didn't have time for during the school year," Susie patiently explained. "And the library closes early today, so I have to get going." With a wave, Susie left the house.

"Wow, tough teenager you've got to deal with, Susan," Sara joked.

"Next thing you know, she'll be helping old ladies cross the street," Abby said with a laugh.

"She's a dream come true," Susan remarked.

Melanie munched on a carrot and looked over at Sara. "Are you and Robert coming out to dinner with us next week?"

"I think so," Sara said as she sipped her coffee. "I have to check with Robert, but I think he's free."

Abby sat back and focused on Sara. "I never really saw you as Romano's type," she said. "Obviously I was wrong!"

"Oh, when I first met him, the last thing on my mind was a romance," Sara admitted. "I never expected to fall in love."

"What was it like when you first met?" Melanie inquired.

"It's all still so fresh in my mind," Sara said.

000000000000000000000000

_Flashback. It is three months earlier, in March. Sara waits for her new patient, Robert Romano, to arrive for his first physical therapy session. She'd heard from Susan and Dave that Romano could be a major pain in the ass, and that he wasn't always the nicest person to be around. Sara wasn't the least bit flustered, however; she'd dealt with difficult people before._

_The door to the physical therapy room opened and in stepped Robert Romano, a scowl on his face. Sara readied herself for a possibly thorny afternoon and walked over to introduce herself._

_"Robert Romano?" she asked with a smile._

_"Yes, unfortunately," Robert sassed._

_"How are you? I'm Sara Lewis," Sara said as she extended her hand._

_"Lewis? Any relation to Susan?" Robert asked as he limply shook Sara's hand._

_"We're cousins," Sara offered._

_"Well, your cousin is one of the few people here at County who don't annoy me," Robert replied. "So maybe you and I will get along."_

_"I don't see any reason why not," Sara began. "I'm a nice person."_

_"Yeah, well, I'm not," Robert said sharply. He waited to see if Sara was uneasy, but noticed that she wasn't. "I um, I meant I'm not always nice, but I can be."_

_"Hey, we all have tough days. I'm not Little Miss Sunshine all the time." Sara motioned to a pair of chairs that were nearby. "Let's have a seat and talk about your injury, and what you can expect from physical therapy."_

_"A lot of pain." Robert sat down, his expression one of hopelessness. "Listen, Ms. Lewis, I just want to know if I can ever operate again."_

_"First of all, call me Sara. And yes, you will, Robert. Your injury isn't that serious."_

_"No, I've just been in a cast for no reason." Robert rolled his eyes. "Have you ever had a broken bone?"_

_"I broke my wrist when I was twelve," Sara said. "And I've sprained my ankle."_

_"Klutzy kid?" Robert joked._

_"Former gymnast," Sara laughed. "And I've had a whole other host of injuries, but I won't bore you with those."_

_"How long do I have to have therapy?" Robert asked impatiently._

_"I'd say at least two months." Sara looked over a chart and nodded. "Yeah, definitely that long. Then we'll check your progress and see if you need to continue."_

_"Ooh, goody," Robert snapped._

_Sara calmly placed the chart onto a nearby desk and faced Robert. "I do have a rule, though."_

_"And that is?"_

_"You have to check your negative attitude at the door," Sara said firmly. "I'm here to help you, not to hurt you. We have to work together as a team, and the only way we can be successful is for you to come to every therapy session."_

_Robert was about to retort but decided to keep quiet. He nodded his head in agreement. There was no question about it, Sara Lewis meant business. She was a lot like Susan, behavior-wise._

_"Okay," Robert said quietly._

_"Do we have a deal?" Sara asked. "You show up to each session, leave the complaining at the door and work with me?" She extended her hand._

_"Yeah, deal," Robert agreed and shook her hand._

_Sara sat back in her chair and grinned. "You won't regret it, trust me."_

_"I hope so." Robert sat back, still not feeling very encouraged._

000000000000000000000000

Present time. Abby looked over at Susan and raised her eyebrows. "Wow," she commented. "You really had your work cut out for you, Sara."

"Did he miss any sessions?" Melanie asked.

"No," Sara said proudly. "I think he was afraid I'd come looking for him!"

"And knowing you, I bet you would have," Susan remarked.

"How's everything going with you and Robert?" Abby asked.

"Amazing!" Sara beamed. "Last week we said 'I love you' for the first time."

"Wow, you've only been together for a few weeks!" Melanie said.

"I want details," Susan stated. "And don't leave one syllable out!"

"Okay," Sara said. She sipped her coffee and sat back. "I fell asleep at Robert's watching 'Chocolat.'"

"Aww, your favorite movie! How romantic!" Melanie exclaimed. Abby and Susan looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Sorry, continue."

"It's all right, Mel," Sara assured her. "I woke up and Robert was holding me. I was watching him sleep, and he was so peaceful. He woke up and we were just kind of looking at each other, and I stroked his cheek. Then he said it: 'I love you.'"

"And you said?" Abby inquired.

"I said 'I love you, too,'" Sara informed her. "And you know what? It feels so right. I love Robert, and I love being with him. He treats me like a lady, and he respects that I want to remain a virgin until I'm married."

"He's a good guy," Melanie declared. "You're lucky to have him."

"I really am." Sara smiled and shook her head. "And it's funny, I'd heard of all the horror stories, about how he was so nasty, but I haven't seen that side of him. He's very tender and loving."

"The love of a good woman can change a man," Susan said.

Sara nodded in agreement. "I totally believe that."

Susan rose from the table. "Excuse me, I just want to check on Chris. He should be up from his nap soon." Susan walked upstairs to Chris' nursery.

"And I'm going to call Luka," Abby said. She took her cell phone out of her bag and left the room.

"Bathroom break," Melanie said with a laugh. She walked out of the room.

Sara looked around, then reached for her pocketbook and took out her cell phone. She dialed Robert's number and smiled. "Hey," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Robert replied. "I just took Gretel for a walk. How's lunch?"

"A lot of fun," Sara said.

"Do you want to come over after you leave Susan's?" Robert asked.

"Hmm, what could we do?" Sara laughed.

"I plan on meeting you at the door with a passionate kiss," Robert said softly. "And then I thought I'd make you dinner."

"But I've just had lunch," Sara commented.

"I thought we'd spend a little while together first," Robert stated.

"Kissing?" Sara asked, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, yes," Robert replied.

"I'll definitely be there," Sara said. "I'll see you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Sara and Robert hung up their phones and Sara lounged back in her chair, the smile on her face growing larger.

She was completely in love with Robert Romano.


	6. Chapter 6

It Is You 

By Melissa Larkin

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: You know the drill. ER isn't mine, but I own the characters of Sara Lewis and Melanie Malucci. The poem 'The Passionate Shepherd to His Love' was written by Christopher Marlowe. No copyright infringement is intended.

Robert strode down the hallway and entered the physical therapy room at County General Hospital. His eyes glanced around the room as he looked for Sara. Not seeing her, Robert approached Lindsay, Sara's friend and co-worker.

"Where's Sara?" he asked.

"You didn't get her message?" Lindsay replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No, what message?" Robert felt impatient and wanted to know where his girlfriend was.

"She went home sick," Lindsay explained. "You were in surgery, so she left a message with someone upstairs."

"Damn. I didn't check before I came here. I just scrubbed out of surgery and I wanted to see Sara." Robert nodded. "She wasn't feeling herself today, was she?"

"Nope," Lindsay answered. "Sara was still coughing and sneezing, so I sent her home. She's not going to do the patients any good if she's sick."

"All right," Robert said. "Thanks." He quickly walked upstairs to collect his things and then rushed over to Sara's apartment.

000000000000000000000000

Sara answered the door, dressed in light blue cotton capris and a t-shirt. Her nose was red and Robert leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't kiss me!" Sara said as she stepped back. "I might be contagious. I don't want you to catch my cold."

"I kissed you yesterday," Robert stated as he leaned in and quickly pecked Sara's lips. "So I might've gotten it already." Robert entered the apartment and closed the door.

Sara spied a bag in Robert's hands. "What's that?"

"Chicken soup from the deli on the corner," Robert explained. "And Mrs. Bianchetti said if you're not feeling better in a couple of days, she's bringing more over."

"She's so sweet." Sara grabbed a nearby blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around herself.

Robert busied himself in the kitchen. He took out a tray, a bowl and a spoon and prepared Sara's lunch. "Now get your beautiful self onto the sofa and eat this," he ordered.

Sara laughed. "Yes, boss," she said with a mock salute. She stretched out onto the sofa and covered her legs with the blanket she'd had around her shoulders. Robert gently placed the tray over Sara's legs.

"Eat everything," he said. "It's good for you."

"Thanks, sweetie." Sara began to eat the soup and Robert opened her refrigerator door. Sara looked up and saw him rummaging around. "Robert, what're you doing?"

"Just checking to see if you need anything," he answered. "You're good, though. Orange juice, fruit, all good things to help you feel better." Robert closed the refrigerator door, then walked into Sara's bathroom.

"Now what?" Sara asked with a laugh.

"Making sure you have enough aspirin and cough medicine," Robert replied. "If not, I'll run to the pharmacy."

"Remember when I said you're a keeper? I'm standing by that statement," Sara said. Robert entered the living room and sat on a chair near the sofa.

"Yeah, I like you, too," Robert joked. "How's the soup?"

"Amazing. Mrs. Bianchetti's a wonderful cook." Sara finished the soup quickly and Robert took the dish away to wash it. Sara covered herself up with the blanket and Robert returned and sat on the sofa. He took Sara's feet and placed them in his lap.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little," Sara admitted. "But I'm really glad you came over."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Robert rubbed Sara's feet. "How's that?"

"Heavenly." Sara rested her head against a pillow and closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep there," Robert warned gently.

Sara opened her eyes. "Why not? The sofa's very comfortable."

"Yes, but that's where I'm sleeping tonight."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm not leaving you alone," Robert said. "You're sick and you need someone to take care of you."

"Robert, I'm a big girl. And besides, it's just a cold." Sara began to cough and Robert got up from his seat. He rubbed Sara's back until the cough stopped.

"When was the last time you took the cough medicine?" he asked.

"Um, I'm in need of another dose," Sara replied.

"I'll get it." Robert walked into the bathroom and returned a moment later with the medicine. He retrieved a spoon from the kitchen and strode over to the sofa. "Open wide." Sara took the medicine and lay back again. Robert placed the cough medicine on the coffee table. "Now don't fight with me. I'm staying."

"Okay," Sara said with a sniffle. Robert handed her a tissue. "Thanks."

Robert felt Sara's forehead. "No fever," he said with a smile.

"I never had one," Sara stated. She took Robert's hand. "Thank you for everything - the soup, staying to take care of me."

"I love you," Robert began. "And I'm going to take care of you."

"I love you, too," Sara answered. "And I'd love to be in my bed right now. I'm sleepy."

Robert helped Sara up and they ambled into her bedroom. Sara climbed into bed and Robert covered her. He noticed a book titled "Love Poems" lying on the bed.

"So this is the book of the day," he joked. Sara loved to read, another trait that Robert adored.

"Yeah, some of my favorite poems." Sara positioned the pillows so they were just as she liked them.

Robert sat up on the bed next to Sara. He picked up the book and opened it. "Want me to read to you?"

"I'd love that." Sara rested her head on the pillow and turned towards Robert.

Robert opened up to a poem by Christopher Marlowe titled 'The Passionate Shepherd to His Love.' "Come live with me and be my Love, and we will all the pleasures prove, that hills and valleys, dales and fields, or woods or steepy mountain yields. And we will sit upon the rocks, and see the shepherds feed their flocks by shallow rivers, to whose falls melodious birds sing madrigals.

And I will make thee a bed of roses and a thousand fragrant posies; a cap of flowers, and a kirtle - embroidered all with leaves of myrtle.

A gown made of the finest wool which from our pretty lambs we pull; fair-lined slippers for the cold, with buckles of the purest gold.

A belt of straw and ivy-buds with coral clasps and amber studs: And if these pleasures may thee move, come live with me and be my Love.

The shepherd swains shall dance and sing for thy delight each May morning: If these delights they mind may move, then live with me and be my Love."

Sara looked up at Robert, her eyes full of love for him. "I'd live anywhere with you," she said softly.

Robert bent down to kiss Sara. As he pulled away, he pushed some hair away from her face. "Do you think about the future?" he asked.

"Of course," Sara replied. "You?"

"Yeah," Robert admitted. "I was wondering where you saw us in a year or so. Would you still be my girlfriend?"

Sara took Robert's hand and laced her fingers with his. "I was hoping in a year or so I'd be your wife."

Robert's face broke out into the largest grin it had ever made before. "Really? You'd marry me?"

"Yes," Sara said, a wide smile on her own face. "I love you, Robert. There's nothing else I'd want." Sara snuggled up to Robert. "Well, maybe one or two other things."

Robert wrapped his arms around Sara. "And what would that be?"

"Kids, of course. Imagine how gorgeous our children will be!"

"As long as they don't take after their old man in the hair department," Robert joked.

"Bald is sexy, mister," Sara responded. "I want our son or daughter to have your blue eyes."

"Not the infamous Lewis green eyes?" Robert joked.

Sara laughed. "Only if it's a girl."

"Deal," Robert replied. He noticed Sara's eyes close. "Hun, I'm going to sleep on the sofa."

"Uh uh," Sara muttered. "Stay." She kept her arms wrapped around Robert. "Please."

"Okay." Robert pulled the blanket over himself and turned out the nearby lamp. "I love you," he said, the words having a new meaning than they had ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

It Is You 

By Melissa Larkin

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. I don't own ER, and Sara Lewis is my own creation. The poem "When You Are Old" was written by William Butler Yeats. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Seven

Sara stood at the kitchen counter in Robert's house and sliced fruit for their breakfast. A few moments earlier she'd heard the water turn off in the shower and knew Robert was on his way down. As if on cue, Robert entered the kitchen.

"Mm, smells great in here," he said as he wrapped his arms around Sara from behind.

Sara turned around and kissed Robert. "You smell great, too. Aftershave?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered with a grin. "Come here." Robert kissed Sara and soon the kiss deepened and became very passionate.

The couple broke apart a moment later and Sara blushed. "Wow."

"That was some kiss, huh?" Robert responded, his face broken into a large grin.

"Yeah," Sara replied. She leaned in and kissed Robert again, only to be interrupted by the oven's timer beeping. Sara groaned and pulled away. "I was keeping the pancakes warm while you were in the shower." She turned off the timer, opened the oven door, grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the plate.

"Thank you for making me breakfast," Robert said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Um, yeah…you can put this on the table," Sara said as she handed Robert the bowl of fruit she'd sliced.

Robert carried the fruit to the table, then pulled out a chair for Sara. "For you, madam," he said in a dramatic voice.

Sara laughed and sat down. Robert poured coffee into her mug. "You know me that well, right?"

"That I don't have to ask if a Lewis lady wants coffee? No, I've been educated," Robert smirked.

Sara and Robert began to eat the breakfast that Sara had prepared: pancakes, fruit, bacon and toast. A comfortable silence filled the room.

Sara sat back and gazed around the kitchen. She really loved Robert's home. It had a cozy, warm feeling to it.

"You really love the house, don't you?" Robert said, as if he'd read Sara's thoughts.

"I really do," Sara said. She sipped her coffee and smiled. "I could see myself living here."

"Good, because I want you to," Robert began. "After we get married, I mean."

"And when are we getting married?" Sara asked slyly.

"After I propose," Robert said matter-of-factly as he popped a grape into his mouth. "And that, my dear, is going to be very soon."

"How soon?" Sara asked.

"Soon," Robert replied. "And that's all I'm telling you."

"Do you have the ring yet?" Sara inquired.

"Yep, bought it last week," Robert answered. "And now that's it. No more questions."

"Okay, fine. I won't ask any more questions." Sara walked to the window and looked out. "I really love this street. There's a park right around the block, right?"

"Yeah, and a grammar school on the next block," Robert replied. "So you like Summerfield? I know you wanted to live in a small town, and it's only twenty minutes outside of Chicago, so we don't have to deal with a long commute."

"I love it." Sara turned around and faced Robert. "And I can't wait until we get married and I move in here."

"I can't wait either," Robert said as he rose and walked over to Sara. "And I won't tease you about how long you have to wait. Do you want to know when the proposal is?"

"No," Sara said thoughtfully. "I want to be surprised." She wrapped her arms around Robert's neck. "But I know it'll be romantic." Sara kissed Robert and then the couple spent a wonderful morning together.

000000000000000000000000

The next afternoon, Robert and Sara were cuddled in each other's arms under a large tree in the nearby park. Sara rested her head on Robert's chest as he read to her.

"When you are old and gray and full of sleep, and nodding by the fire, take down this book and slowly read, and dream of the soft look your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep." Robert began to stroke Sara's hair. "How many loved your moments of glad grace, and loved your beauty with love false or true; But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you, and loved the sorrows of your changing face." Sara sighed with happiness and Robert continued. "And bending down beside the glowing bars, murmur, a little sadly, how love fled, and paced upon the mountains overhead and his hid face amid a crowd of stars." Robert quietly closed the book.

Sara looked up at him. "I love that poem," she stated. "And I love you." Sara leaned in and gently kissed Robert.

Robert gazed into Sara's eyes. "I want to grow old and gray with you." He stood up and held out his hand to Sara. She took it and rose to her feet. Robert held both of Sara's hands and smiled. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Sara. You've made me a better person. You've given me faith in God, and in myself. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you." Robert took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Robert," Sara said, her voice barely above a whisper. Tears sprang to her eyes.

Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Sara Lewis, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

The tears now escaped Sara's eyes and she nodded. "Yes," she said. She wrapped her arms around Robert and hugged him tightly. "Yes!" The couple eventually parted, and Robert slipped a diamond ring into Sara's finger. She stared at it, still in shock of what had happened.

"Do you like it?" Robert asked.

"I love it," Sara replied. "I love you." She kissed Robert, then hugged him.

Robert pulled back slowly from the hug and looked at Sara. "So, you really want to marry me, huh?" he asked jokingly.

"You bet I do," Sara answered. Robert brushed the tears away from her eyes. "They're happy tears." Robert sat back down under the tree, and Sara joined him. She rested in his arms once again.

"Who do you want to tell first?" he asked.

"My parents, and your mom. And Susan, Mark, Susie, Melanie, Dave, and I have to call Tom in Houston," Sara rambled. "But for now, I just want to stay here with you."

"I promise you, right now, that I'm going to make you happy," Robert stated firmly. "I'm going to love you, and protect you, and be there when you're happy or sad."

"You already do all of those things," Sara gently said. "It's why I love you so much, and why I can't wait to be your wife."

"I've never loved anyone the way that I love you," Robert declared. Sara stroked his face and kissed him.


End file.
